The profile in modern electronic products gradually leads a direction of light, thin, short, and small. Therefore, some electronic connection devices destine to develop a micro-scaled technique such as “adjacent micro-spaced bumps” or “adjacent micro-spaced pins”. However, when mentioned bumps or pins include with copper components, a short phenomenon is easily occurred via dissociation of copper ions therefore causing failure products.